


not to make it weird, but...

by A_Diamond



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Deadpool 2 Spoilers, Ficlet, M/M, No Smut, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: He notices Wade stealing glances at his arm the first day they move in to the shithole that Wade insists on calling theirlove bungalow, which is managed by a bookie moral enough to probably not sell them out but amoral enough to take rent payments in blood-spattered cash.





	not to make it weird, but...

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. **GUYS**. Go look at [this gorgeous hot art by yen-mae](http://yen-mae.tumblr.com/post/174538567449/of-all-things-that-dragged-me-out-of-an%22), you won't regret it. (Unless you're at work, maybe don't do that.)

He notices Wade stealing glances at his arm the first day they move in to the shithole that Wade insists on calling their _love bungalow_ , which is managed by a bookie moral enough to probably not sell them out but amoral enough to take rent payments in blood-spattered cash. He calls him on it on the fourth day.

“You got something to say?”

Wade has to drag his eyes away from the corded wire at Cable’s neck, but he still tries to widen them innocently. “Me? Moi? Atashi? What gives you that idea?”

“You keep staring at my arm.”

“I was trying to be subtle about it,” says Wade, who Cable has known for less than a week and can say with complete certainty has never tried to be subtle about anything a day in his life. He still pulls off sounding put out at being caught at it.

Cable waits for what’s next—anticipates it’ll be a question about the future that’s been bothering Wade for a while, couched in twelve layers of bullshit and mockery.

“Okay, okay. It’s just, remember when you choked me with that thing?”

Baring his teeth, he says, “Fondly.”

Wade makes a little noise as he bites his lip. “Baby,” he groans theatrically, “you can’t just _say_ things like that.”

Rolling his eyes, Cable growls, “Get to the point, Wade.”

Wade leans forward, his eyes darkly intent as they lock with Cable’s. “That is the point. I can’t stop thinking about it. I’ve got friction burns on my dick from wondering if you’d do it again while you fuck me and I call you Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know if there's going to be more of this. Daddy kink is not usually my thing, but I saw the movie yesterday and I woke up this morning with a burning need to write this instead of the 12 other things I've got going on, so.
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable on tumblr, if you especially want to.](http://alxdiamond.tumblr.com/post/174305205323/not-to-make-it-weird-but)


End file.
